


The Royal Treatment

by GuixonLove



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Prince Filip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 13:57:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14620074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuixonLove/pseuds/GuixonLove
Summary: “Calle.” Prince Filip lifts a hand and waves his head guard over. When the man is standing next to the table, he pushes a plate holding a rich looking slice of chocolate cake on it in Calle’s direction. “I need you to taste this for me,”Calle stares at his sovereign in surprise. “Your Highness?”Filip blinks innocently at him, the corners of his mouth curling up. “What, you’d rather I'm poisoned? We’d both be out of a job then.”





	The Royal Treatment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SuperDarkRose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperDarkRose/gifts).



> Based off of this [Prompt](http://hawkeye-squared.tumblr.com/post/173805143827/the-modern-typewriter-i-think-you-need-to)
> 
> My soul mate and muse, Jess, needed a pick me up after last night's game (No, we really don't want to talk about it) so I decided the cure-all to heartbreak is smut! Who doesn't love to read a good smutty story when they're feeling down?
> 
> Unbeta'd so any and all mistakes are mine.
> 
> Side note: I borrowed a quote from one of my fave TV shows. Let's see how many of you can find it. ;)

"Calle." Prince Filip lifts a hand and waves his head guard over. When the man is standing next to the table, he pushes a plate holding a rich looking slice of chocolate cake on it in Calle's direction. "I need you to taste this for me,"

Calle stares at his sovereign in surprise. "Your Highness?" 

Filip blinks innocently at him, the corners of his mouth curling up. "What, you'd rather I'm poisoned? We'd both be out of a job then."

"As you wish, Your Highness." Calle bows before reaching out and taking the fork that Prince Filip holds out to him. Casting one last glance at Filip, Calle slowly cuts into the cake and brings the fork up to his lips. As soon as the dessert touches his tongue, he has to bite back a moan. 

"Well?" Calle jumps slightly, forgetting for a split second that he is supposed to be doing his job and protecting his prince. When he looks over and meets the prince's eyes, he sees they have darkened slightly, as if in arousal Calle swallows his bite of cake and nods. 

"I - er - I think it's fine." he starts to take a step backward when Prince Filip picks up a wine bottle off of the table and pours some into an elegantly carved glass. 

"You should try a sip of the wine too, just to be safe," he says before motioning at the chair next to him. "Please sit down."

Unable to resist the pleading expression on Prince Filip's face, Calle nods and slowly sits down in the proffered seat. Filip smiles approvingly and hands the glass to him. Calle clears his throat and asks, "I don't mean to question you, Your Highness, but don't you already have a food taster?"

"I do." Prince Filip replies, his smile unwavering. Calle frowns at the lack of answer and takes a long sip of the wine. As he's licking a drop of the ruby liquid from the corner of his mouth, he notices the prince's eyes following the movement. Realization hits and Calle can't help but smirk. He waits until Filip's eyes meet his once more before purring,

"Is there anything else you'd like me to taste, Your Highness?"

Calle's cock twitches in his trousers when he sees the look of pure lust come across Filip's face. Keeping his eyes on Filip's, he reaches beneath the table and places a hand high up on Filip's thigh. He slides his hand up the soft material of the prince's trousers, coming to a stop when his fingertips brush against the bulge he finds. 

Before Calle can even blink, the prince leaps to his feet and takes a hold of Calle's wrist. "My chambers. Now," he says, his voice slightly gravelly. He gives Calle one last lust filled expression before quickly leaving the dining room. 

Feeling quite pleased with himself, Calle picks up the opened bottle of wine off of the table and carries it with him to the prince's bedchambers, whistling to himself. 

When he steps into Filip's bedroom, he barely manages to close the door before Filip's is pushing him back against the wall and kissing him heatedly. Keeping a firm hold on the wine bottle in one hand, Calle wraps his free arm around the prince and tugs him closer, pressing their bodies together. 

"Is that a gun in your pocket or are you just happy to see me?" Filip pants when Calle's lips trail soft kisses along his throat. 

"Why don't you look and see for yourself?" Calle murmurs against Filip's throat, grinning triumphantly at the shiver he feels rolling through Filip's body. As he's lifting his head to kiss Filip once more, the prince moves out of reach and takes a step back. Filip grins wickedly as he reaches up and unfastens the holster strapped across Calle’s chest, carefully removing it and sinking down to his knees in front of him. After setting the weapon aside, Filip leans forward and nuzzles the obvious bulge tenting the front of Calle’s pants. Calle’s head falls back against the wall and moans throatily. He has to force himself to tighten his grip on the wine bottle in his head while Filip continues to tease him. “Are you actually going to do something about that?” he pants as he brings his other hand down and runs his fingers through Filip’s unruly hair, gently tugging on the dark strands. Filip hums noncommittally. “Perhaps if you ask nicely,” he replies, glancing up and smirking up at his guard. Calle rolls his eyes and asks with mock sweetness, “Will you please stop being a cock tease and suck my cock already, Your Highness?” Filip laughs at this and slowly rises to his feet, much to Calle’s dismay. He takes the bottle of wine from Calle and walks towards the bed.

"Are you coming or going?" he calls over his shoulder before taking a swig of wine. He turns and grins wickedly at Calle. "Or are you coming, then going?" Setting the bottle down on a side table, he turns and starts to slowly walk back towards Calle, unbuttoning his shirt as he goes. When he stands before his guard, he slips the shirt off and tugs at Calle's belt buckle. "Or are you coming and staying?"

A growl rumbles deep in Calle's chest. He crushes their lips together and picks Filip up off the floor. Filip moans into Calle's mouth and wraps his legs around his guard's waist, his fingers quickly getting the buttons of Calle's uniform shirt undone. 

Without breaking their kiss, Calle lays Filip down on the bed, pinning his arms down to the mattress. A soft whine slips from Filip's lips as he impatiently wriggles beneath Calle's firm body.

"Stop teasing and fuck me already," he snaps, his voice breaking off into a moan when Calle playfully nips at his earlobe. 

"Perhaps I'm trying to savor this gorgeous feast before me," Calle replies as he sits up and runs his hands over Filip's bare torso. He brings his eyes up and sees Filip staring at him, his eyes blown wide with lust. He slowly leans forward and slowly circles one of Filip's nipples with the tip of his tongue, admiring the goosebumps that erupt all over Filip's skin. He moves and does the same thing to the other nipple.

"Damn it, Calle!" Filip growls as he tries to tug his hands free. Calle simply tightens his grip and smiles sweetly up at him. 

"Yes, Your Highness?"

Filip glares daggers at him and rolls his hips. "Either take care of this or get out so I can do it myself."

Calle chuckles and presses a soft kiss onto Filip's chest, where he can feel his pulse racing beneath the pale skin. "Has anyone ever told you that you're impatient?" he purrs as he releases Filip's wrists and quickly undoes the flies of Filip's trousers. 

"Not to my face," Filip smirks. Calle winks and pulls down Filip's pants, leaving the prince completely bare on the silk sheets. 

"Well, now. Isn't this just a pretty sight?" he purrs as he wraps his fingers around Filip's cock and gives it a slow stroke, watching in fascination as precome starts to bead at the tip. Unable to stop himself, he bends down and laps at the flushed head, licking up every drop. Filip moans and tangles his fingers in Calle's hair.

"Please," he whimpers. "I-I need…"

"I know what you need," Calle murmurs as he kneels on the floor between Filip's legs, gently tugging him forward until his hips are almost hanging off the edge of the bed. Giving Filip a flirtatious wink, he wraps his lips around Filip's cock and swallows him down to the hilt. Above him, he can hear muffled moans coming from his lover as he goes from long, deep sucks to soft, teasing licks. 

Without taking his mouth off of Filip, Calle manages to get his own trousers undone and pulls his aching cock free of its confines. He wraps a hand around it and jerks himself, trying to match the pace of his hand with the pace of his mouth. 

He hisses softly when Filip tugs hard on his hair and lifts his eyes to look up at him. He nearly comes right then and there at the look of pure ecstasy on Filip's face. The prince's face is flushed a deep shade of pink and a few strands of dark hair are stuck to a sweat-slick brow. Seeing how close Filip is, Calle speeds up his hand and sucks Filip harder. As the beginnings of his own climax start to curl in his belly, Filip stiffens and comes with a bitten off moan, spilling his release onto Calle's tongue. The taste of Filip's orgasm is enough to push Calle over the edge. He pulls off of Filip's still pulsing cock and presses his forehead against the bed as his cock jerks in his hand, thick ropes of come land and soak into the carpet. 

The room is silent save for their panting. After a few seconds pass, Filip runs his fingers through Calle's sweat-damp hair. "Get up here," he says softly before adding, "Please?" Calle nods as he wipes his mouth with the back of his hand and slowly gets to his feet. He quickly pulls off his uniform before climbing into the bed, pulling Filip close until their bodies are pressed against one another.

"Will you stay?" Filip asks, turning his head to look over his shoulder at Calle, a hopeful expression on his face. 

"Nothing would make me happier, Your Highness." Calle's heart skips a beat in response to the tender smile Filip sends his way. He presses a kiss onto Filip's shoulder and pulls the blankets up over their bodies. They lay in comfortable silence for a while when Calle says, "You know, you could have just asked me to come to bed with you." 

Filip chuckles softly and laces his fingers with Calle's. "I could have but where would be the fun have been in that?" Calle squeezes Filip's hand before reaching back and turning off the light, the two of them soon drifting off to sleep in one another's arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi to me on [Tumblr](https://pekkas-angel.tumblr.com) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Hawkeye_Squared).
> 
> Kudos and Comments are very much appreciated! Let a girl know how much you loved this fic!


End file.
